gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Gare'Praetorium
The Gare'Praetorium are an elite guard unit tasked with defending select high ranking individuals. They existed outside of any standard military branch, and were personally administered and supported by high ranking Sector 8 agents. Exact figures regarding the cost to train a Praetorian Guard and the full extent of their capabilities have been kept strictly secret, however it is known that they are very capable individuals to which the most elite infantry pale in ability. Typically a Quartet would travel with any Sector Councilmember or member of military high command. In the very rare instances a Praetorian guard was killed, Sector 8 would often be willing to replace them, asking only in return for detailed accounts of how the guard came to be deceased. This brought into question whether or not Sector 8 had retained the capacity to produce new Gare'Darians. Another mystery brought about by the Praetorium were their energy projections; green, rather than blue. Green energy emissions were commonly utilized by Hoytachian technology, but not dominion. Creation The Gare'Praetorium are comprised of Gare'darians, who are in and of themselves highly dangerous to even a heavily armed and armored individual, and could make use of all their natural abilities. Gare'Praetorium lack the ability to speak, as they are in fact the majority of the feral 'gare. Control Methods As most Gare'Darians are Feral by nature one of two methods must be used to control them. Brainwashing Sector 8 utilized their advanced brainwashing techniques in concert with drug injectors in their armor to ensure mental stability. Some view this as highly immoral act and opposed the existence of the Praetorium, as they believed brainwashing the creatures into endless servitude constituted slavery of a sentient. However as these 'gare were otherwise feral, they could, on paper, be viewed as nothing more than animals; and therefore a chance at life, even if it was a life of service was preferable to death. When viewed in this context a Gare'Praetorium guard was little more than a very well armed and trained guard animal. The sequencing and growth single Gare'Darian represented a sizable investment on the part of Sector 8, and to simply dispose of the feral ones would represent a large waste of resources. Hive Minding In some instances, the Brainwashing was not utilized, and instead hive-minding to a sentient and emotionally stable Gare'Darian would be used to keep the guards in check. As was the case with Gare'Vladivim, who personally oversaw the Praetorian guard. It was also possible for sentient Gare'Darians to voluntarily enlist into the guard unit and be chosen to hivemind to their feral brethren and lead a detachment of guard. Equipment Being the most elite and overall powerful organic unit one could potentially encounter, the Praetorium were given the best armor and weapons the galaxy could provide. However their job was at least partially symbolic and simply involves being so intimidating as to ensure nobody sane would dare assault whoever they are protecting. The Praetorium representing a good public image is important as well. For this reason the Praetorium are given five symbolic weapons to represent the member races for which their genetic material assembled from, and to which they served. Armor Gare'Prateorium are clad in powered armor and given weapons made of 2.5% Arsium-Olkar Alloy. (Though some strictly cosmetic trappings were made of other materials, and the Arsium was painted.) This made the armor exceptionally durable, able to shrug artillery rounds, hardlight strikes and exotic such as acid, energy or harmonic weapons easily. The armor did expose the fingers and face. The former was left exposed to increase their dexterity in melee combat and allow the Gare to make use of their naturally toxic claws. The latter was left exposed to allow them to utilize their natural senses and engage in intimidation with their animalistic instincts, as well as utilize their poisonous bite. Though fairly agile within their armor, it lacked flight systems due to its weight, but it allowed the Gare'Darian to maintain their supernatural speed and enhance their strength. The Praetorium are brainwashed to ignore pain and also taught exotic fighting forms. The armor contained an advanced sensor package with full-spectrum imaging, anima detection, and echolocation. Mandala Sheilds Mandala Shields were persistent hardlight projections used to block incoming attacks or projectiles. Able to survive multiple anti-tank shots or exotic attacks before failing these massive domed shield projections were the Praetorium's primary means of defense. Typically if they came under attack they would adopt a formation where a pare of guards would stand back to back with a shield on each upper arm projected at roughly 90 degree angles from one another creating a defensive circle. This formation could be expanded if more guards were present. The Mandala Shield was the only weapon not symbolic of any particular species, despite being the most important tool in the Gare's arsenal. Tail Mounted Mace/Lotus Hybrid The armor featured an integrated tail-mounted weapon. This weapon could function both as a mace and a lotus cannon. In mace form the weapon's operation was fairly self explanatory and drew on a Gare'darians natural instinct to swing their tail as a weapon. When unfuruled, the hardlight blades would deactivate and the Lotus array would open. This was the Praetors' only method of truly ranged attack was this high powered beam weapon, able to cut through ship bulkheads with ease. Because of the large amount of power passing through this compacted weapon the focusing prongs of the lotus would spin very rapidly when the weapon was firing. This could also be used if shields were raised, in what the Praetors were taught was "Scorpion Stance", curling their tail up and behind their head. This weapon is meant to represent the Mediocines. As the Mediocines are the species most concerned with technological evolution a weapon that could convert from a mace, something considered a crude melee weapon, to an advanced and precise ranged weapon appealed to their culture. Mediocines typically worked "behind the scenes" but were very utilitarian and often underestimated. Mediocines are also seen as the most unorthodox species in the dominion and therefore are represented by the most unorthodox weapon. Katharian Fishing Spear The Katharian fishing spear is the largest and longest hardlight weapon available and is typically wielded in the upper right hand. The spear is designed to be used with quick thrusts to keep an enemy out of range. The spear's barbs can be used to snag and control enemy hard light weapons. The weapon had an Arsium handle and as such was resistant to hardlight strikes. It can be thrown but must be recovered manually. Because of the length of the handle the weapon must be carried in at least one arm while in use, rather than holstered on the armor. Cauldarion Belt Axe The Cauldarion Belt axe is a smaller traditional combat axe from Cauldarion culture. So named because it could be worn clipped on a belt and quickly removed for combat or general utility purposes. Though not as famous or recognizable as the larger two handed knight axes, the weapon was made to fill an entirely different role as numerous long weapons intended for two handed use could seriously hinder the Praetors' melee fighting style as collisions of their own handles and blades became increasingly likely, instead functioning as a small, maneuverable defensive weapon. It had the shortest reach of any weapon, but worked well to guard the hand. The Belt axe is worn holstered on the right thigh plate and used in the lower right arm. Farrian Scythe-Sword The Curved Scythe-Sword is a traditional weapon in Farrian Culture. The curved blade comes not from treating a single edge of a steel blade but instead because the blade of the sword was traditionally made from a reforged agricultural scythe. The weapon can be used offensive or defensively and had longer reach than the belt axe. The weapon was holstered on the left hand thigh plate and utilized by the Praetors' lower left arm. Go'shii Boomerang Chakrum The Go'shii Boomerang Chakrum is a traditional hunting weapon from Go'shii culture, though the original weapon was simply a weighted overbalanced disc that functioned similarly to a boomerang in that it would fly back to the thrower if it missed its target. Though historical metal bladed versions of this weapon did exist they were more curiosities than practical battlefield weapons. With advanced technology this weapon becomes more practical, both as an instantly identifiable cultural symbol and the most effective ranged weapon apart from the lotus cannon. The Boomerang Chakrum contains small antigravity stabilizers and a cybernetic uplink to the armor allowing its flightpath to be controlled in physically improbable ways when the weapon is thrown. Though the weapon can also be used in regular melee combat it is somewhat awkward to do so and that feature is typically only used when attempting to land as many hits as possible. Whenever it is held, the triad of the blade next to the handle will automatically deactivate. The Boomerang Chakrum is holstered in the middle of the back and utilized by the upper left arm.